Homens não choram
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Bucky não terminou a frase. Não era preciso. Senti medo. Não, senti pavor. Slash. Stucky


**HOMENS NÃO CHORAM**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2014, Cotidiano, 2ª Gincana Vingadora - Thor te desafia! Temas: Circulação, Flores, Slash M/M, Steve/Bucky. Drama. Steve's POV

Sofrimento emocional, menção a sexo.

"Não confie em ninguém."

A frase que Nick Fury me disse quando estava baleado, sangrando, sofrendo, em meu apartamento.

Era uma verdade tão grande. Aprendi que nada mais é do jeito que costumava ser.

Fui criado com um senso incrível de honra e dever, mas não é mais assim que vejo as vidas passarem nesse estranho mundo no qual eu despertei.

É difícil saber quem merece nossa confiança, quase impossível. Descobri que não há exatamente lados na espionagem, no terrorismo. Tudo pode mudar de uma hora para outra e seu amigo pode ser seu maior inimigo na hora seguinte.

Eu sabia quem merecia minha confiança antes. Eu me lembro que era só sentarmos para bebericar café numa mesa simples, com Bucky lendo o jornal e falando sobre qualquer besteira. Ele contava piadas e tentávamos não nos lembrar que estávamos no meio de uma guerra cruel.

Ainda posso ver o plástico cheio de flores amarelas que usavam para cobrir as mesas vagabundas. Aliás, queria entender o que flores tem que haver com guerra pois eles usavam estampas floridas e coloridas também em alguns lençóis... Talvez para não nos lembrarmos que já não eram feitos de flores, brisa suave e felicidade os nossos dias?

Não sei. Só sei que era uma época diferente, em que lutávamos homem contra homem, numa guerra que me fazia ter saudades de minha infância, mesmo eu tendo sido um sujeito fracote e sem força nenhuma que era sempre salvo por Bucky.

Também sentia falta do espaço de minha cidade. Ruas mais largas, um rio para nadar, árvores para prender balanços simplórios.

O jardim de minha mãe. Ah, ela cuidava tão bem das suas pequenas flores. Tão miúdas quanto ela, adubadas, regadas e perfumadas. Sempre havia um vaso de flores multicoloridas na cabeceira dela.

Eu nunca tive um jardim...

Não era hora para aquilo, estávamos no meio de uma guerra feroz, apertados como sardinhas enlatadas em acampamentos onde não havia muito espaço para as pessoas circularem, nem espaço para termos muita privacidade. Por isso eu até gostava quando estava naquele refeitório cheio de toalhas de plástico vagabundo, cadeiras mal ajambradas, cheiro de café velho, de comida queimada e com jeito de fim de mundo.

Nosso acampamento era uma rede de tendas menores e maiores, corredores tão estreitos entre elas que por vezes tínhamos que nos espremer entre os toldos esverdeados e sujos de poeira.

Quando chovia, havia lama por todos os cantos e andar por entre as tendas sem escorregar era missão hercúlea. Várias vezes Bucky havia me segurado para não me deixar cair a despeito do meu tamanho, ou talvez por causa dele. Ele sempre estava lá pra mim.

Nele eu sempre pude confiar. Dele eu sempre pude esperar sinceridade. Éramos aquele tipo de homens forjados na guerra, sem muitos desejos para o futuro, não sabíamos se teríamos um mas, se eu pudesse ter sabido àquela época quão pouco tempo juntos nós teríamos, eu teria demorado mais tomando meu café quente e com pouco açúcar junto dele. Teria pretado mais atenção ao vê-lo se barbear pela manhã, tomar banho nos cortinados.

Ora, os cortinados também tinham flores... Eu rio e olho para ele, que continua lendo o jornal. Mal sabe ele no que eu penso. Hum, talvez eu pudesse ter feito um jardim pequeno, com algumas flores, para iluminar nossos dias. Não havia tempo nem lugar para esses detalhes.

Ele comentava sobre as notícias mais estranhas. Gostava de ler sobre qualquer coisa que não a guerra. Porque doía demais. Ver tantos mortos, tantos feridos. Tínhamos muito medo de nos perdermos um do outro na guerra, mas nunca havíamos falado sobre aquilo. Era como um tabu e eu me recusava a pensar que em tantas missões, alguma poderia dar errado.

Vivíamos um dia de cada vez e tudo parecia ir muito bem, até aquele dia.

Era mais um dia normal no meio de um acampamento de soldados. Um dia em que ele parecia absorto no jornal enquanto eu tomava café. De repente ouvi algo parecido a um soluço, senti uma vibração estranha vindo dele e senti que algo estava errado.

"Bucky?"

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos e então me olhou e aqueles olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que ele jamais deixaria cair, não na minha frente. Seu rosto estava alvo, quase branco, como se alguém tivesse cortado a circulação sanguínea dele e o fizesse agonizar.

Agonia. Era tudo que havia naqueles olhos.

Eu me levantei, nervoso, e fui até ele, que apontou o jornal. Ele não conseguia falar, mas não era um problema entre nós. Várias vezes eu lia seus sentimentos nos olhos azuis mais bonitos do mundo.

A notícia que ele me mostrou informava que mais de mil pessoas haviam morrido num bombardeio. Era num bairro perto de onde estivéramos em missão há duas semanas. Não restara nada. Prédios destruídos, fotos de pessoas chorando.

"Se ainda estivéssemos..."

Bucky não terminou a frase. Não era preciso. Senti medo. Não, senti pavor.

Foi a primeira vez desde que nós estávamos na guerra que eu realmente entendi aquela sensação fria e pegajosa que se espalhava por meu corpo quando saíamos em alguma missão.

A morte estava bem ali, à espreita.

"Steve... Se eu... Se talvez..."

Eu olhei para ele quando ouvi meu nome e vi seus lábios tremendo. Eu senti meu mundo quebrar em partículas quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e enterrou seu rosto no meu abdômen, pois eu estava em pé bem na frente dele. Eu não precisei que ele terminasse a frase e senti meu corpo inteiro tremer. Não queria pensar naquilo.

"Steve, não morra... Eu não vou suportar a vida sem você."

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas a despeito de eu ter sido ensinado que homens não podem chorar e eu o puxei para cima, para mais para perto e o abracei com tanta força que acho que trinquei alguma costela dele ou fiz seu sangue parar de circular em seu corpo.

O jornal caiu de lado e provei o gosto de café na boca que eu amava. Foi um beijo agoniado, triste, apavorado e totalmente cheio de amor.

Eu não queria pensar naquilo!

"Isso também serve pra você, Bucky. Não me faça chorar. Homens não choram." Eu disse na voz rouca embargada de dor que me surgiu. Eu apenas não notei que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e que há muito eu despejava lágrimas quentes pelo meu rosto.

Bucky me encarou e finalmente as lágrimas desceram dos olhos perfeitos dele e eu o agarrei, querendo enfiá-lo em meu corpo e fazê-lo ficar protegido dentro de mim. Eu precisava ser forte, eu tinha que ser a couraça dele, porque ele era minha vida.

"Se eu..." Ele começou, parecendo pequeno e indefeso por conta das emoções fortes que estavam em nós dois.

"Cale a boca, Bucky." Eu fiquei zangado. Eu não queria ouvir.

"Se eu morrer, viva por mim, droga!" Ele quase gritou e eu solucei. Por Deus, eu gemi de dor ao pensar em vê-lo morrer.

"Idiota!" Eu falei fingindo estar com raiva quando estava me contorcendo de terror. "Você não vai morrer. Nunca vai morrer. E se isso acontecer, você vai dar um jeito de voltar pra mim porque eu não vou suportar a vida sem você. Prometa!"

Ficamos nos olhando. Era absurdo o que eu falara, mas nos amávamos e os apaixonados tem seu próprio mundo.

"Eu vou voltar, por você, eu prometo." Ele respondeu com as mãos firmemente atadas em volta de mim e me empurrou. "Vamos pra nossa tenda. Avise que vamos nos atrasar." A voz dele recuperara um pouco da segurança e havia até um pouco de malícia nela.

"Eu nunca me atraso, Bucky." Eu respondi sem entender muito bem.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você, será que é um bom motivo? Estou com um sério problema de circulação aqui embaixo..." Ele me olhou e saiu pela abertura da tenda que usávamos como refeitório.

Eu me atrasei.

Agora, de volta ao tempo presente, eu ainda sinto o gosto dele em meus lábios. Ainda sei o exato sabor daquele café horroroso da companhia. Eu sinto o corpo dele arfando embaixo do meu, eu ouço os gemidos abafados que eu tentava evitar tapando-lhe a boca enquanto me perdia no corpo quente e forte, abandonando meu juízo do tanto que eu o amava.

Tudo parece tão fresco em minha memória. São lembranças demais para um amor que eu não superei ainda. Acho que jamais o farei.

Agora eu estou aqui, numa cafeteria qualquer, um ato cotidiano de qualquer cidadão. Uma caneca de café, gente em torno, conversas de todos os tipos.

Olho para baixo, para a toalha cheia de flores amarelas pequenas e suspiro. Até hoje não entendi porque havia flores nas toalhas de plástico da guerra...

Não importa. Volvo meu olhar para frente e eu consigo enxergar Bucky lendo seu jornal enquanto eu o observo. Posso quase tocá-lo. O tempo passou, mas jamais passou.

Eu ainda estou esperando você voltar, Bucky. Você prometeu.

Sinto lágrimas descerem por meu rosto sem minha permissão e agradeço aos céus porque agora já não é tão estranho um homem chorar.


End file.
